Parents Day
by MythologyPrincess
Summary: Hermione's parents were killed over the summer, Hogwarts is hosting a Parents Day and Hermione develops a bond with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Now she has to decide where her loyalties lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N This is my first attempt at an actual story (my other FF have either been HP songfics, and I've done a Two-Shot), so go easy on me, please! The story length will probably depend on how many reviews this story receives. And if people aren't interested, I won't continue. Oh, and I might change the title if I think of something better. If anyone has any title ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Intro**

Hermione's eyes desperately searched for her best friends, Harry and Ron. She hadn't seen them since Professor Dumbledore had announced the night before, that today Hogwarts would be hosting it's very first parent visitation day. Hermione planned to spend the day in the library. There had been an attack during the summer while she had been at the Burrow and her mother and father had both been killed. The Order was still investigating, trying to find the Death Eaters responsible.

Today would be hell for Hermione. Any one of the prejudice purebloods that would soon be in the school could be the ones responsible for her parents death. And Hermione would continue to beat herself up about the murder. She should have spent more time with her parents. If only she had been there to help them...

"I'm telling you Drakie, the old coots gone barmey! As if my father would want to be in the same building with all the muggle scum!" Pansy 'Pugface' Parkinson scoffed, smirking at Hermione as she passed.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and she blinked hard. She couldn't let the stupid Slytherins get to her. She gritted her teeth and willed Ron and Harry to walk through the doors. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, and sure enough, as soon as breakfast appeared, Ron sprinted into the hall, practically dived onto the bench and slid beside Hermione. Hermione wearily rolled her eyes, "Where's Harry?" she questioned, eyes hollow. "'arry? Oh, 'e's o'pen aron som'ere."

"Honestly, Ronald can you at least attempt to use proper table ettiquette?" Hermione asked half-heartedly.

"Naw, you know me 'Mione. Anyways, I said he's moping around somewhere. Thats all he ever does, since Sirius..." Ron died off once he saw the glare Hermione was sending him, and restarted quickly, "Anyways, I think he's with Ginny." Ron said, grabbing a piece of toast off Hermione's plate. She nodded, knowing Ginny still had a crush on Harry. The girls had spent many hours at the Burrow, plotting. How could they get Harry to stop being a typical clueless boy? They had had absolutely no success. Boy's and obliviousness just went together. It was like Ron and food.

But that was before she was told of her parents death.

"What on earth was Professor Dumbledore thinking? Having all the purebloods mixed together with the Muggleborn parents? For Merlins sake! Can you imagine the fatalities that will surely occur? And what about all the students whose famillies where killed by the Death Eaters? Huh? The Death Eaters, may I add, that will be within these walls in a few short hours! And what about Harry! Having Harry in the same building as the Death Eaters is asking for trouble! And what about the Dursley's? Surely they won't come-" Hermione asked swiftly. "'Mione! Calm down, we already discussed this. Dumbledores brilliant, but mad." He shrugged as if that explained everything. "And Lupins coming to visit Harry." Ron patted Hermione's hand akwardly. Hermione blushed at her foolishness. Of course _someone _would come visit Harry.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry walked in, followed by Ginny. Harry sat on her left, so she was sitting between Ron and him. "Morning 'Mione" Harry said as he reached for a muffin. Hermione nodded. And as soon as she opened her mouth to say a generic greeting, Dumbledore raised and the Professors immediantly ceased their conversations. He stood up at the Head Table and put his wand to his neck, to slightly amplify his voice. "Students! May I have your attention for a moment? I will make this short, so you all can continue your conversations about my sanity. Thank you! I'm sure you are all aware that today is Hogwarts first ever parent/guardian visitation day?" He nodded as he saw some first years nod exitedly. "Okay, the magical parents have already either flooed here, or have taken a portkey, and the House Elves will be picking up our non-magical visitors momentarily!"

**Feel Free to Review and let me if theres anything specific you would like in the story, I'm open to ideas! Thanks Guys! **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N This is my first attempt at an actual story (my other FF have either been HP songfics, and I've down a Two-Shot), so go easy on me, please! The story length will probably depend on how many reviews this story receives. And if people aren't interested, I won't continue. Oh, and I might change the title if I think of something better. If anyone has any title ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Alone**

Hermiones eyes watered as she looked around at all her classmates embracing their families. Her parents had never got to understand this part of her life, this would have been a chance for her to show them her world. She could have shown them the library. She imagined how proud her book-obsessed mother would have been when Hermione told them she had read all of the books. All 128,849,097 of them!

Hermione could have showed them her dorm, and how clean and pristine she kept everything. Her father always said that organization was the key to success.

But Hermione found she couldn't organize her thoughts at the moment, so she stood up quickly and darted from the Great Hall.

She was looking at the ground, hoping noone would notice her. "Granger?" Oh, no. Hermione reluctantly looked up. She found herself staring into a pair of gorgeous grey eyes.

"Malfoy."

**HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM**

When he saw her tear-streaked cheeks, he apologized for bumping into her, and continued on his way, his mother in tow. "Oh, my darling dragon! I'm so pleased you're finally getting over the whole pureblood nonsense! The poor girl! I heard about her muggle parents..." Draco drowned out his mother.

Draco loved his mother, really he did. But did she have to prattle on about such trival things such as appologizing to a Muggleborn.

"What happend to her parents, Mother?"

"Oh, dear, don't you know?" Narcissa lowered her voice "Your Father got a hold of them, they were killed this summer." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back to where Granger was sitting against a wall, head in her hands.

Strangely, He wanted to go comfort her.

He _was_ human, after all! He could feel remorse for people! Only a monster didn't feel remorse once and a while. A monster like his father.

Narcissa stared at her son, she absolutly _despised_ Lucius for doing this to her baby. For making him feel guily for Lucius' crimes. It wasn't right.

"Do-," Draco cleared his throught, still looking at Granger, "Do they know that Father...?" He trailed off.

Narcissa sighed, glancing at the distraught Muggleborn. "No, the Order of the Phoenix are still trying to figure out who...If- if they figure out it was him, he'd surely be thrown back in Azkaban. He'd get a life sentance for this."

Draco tried to hide his smirk. He had a plan.

**Feel Free to Review and let me if theres anything specific you would like in the story, I'm open to ideas! Thanks Guys! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N This is my first attempt at an actual story (my other FF have either been HP songfics, and I've done a Two-Shot), so go easy on me, please! The story length will probably depend on how many reviews this story receives. And if people aren't interested, I won't continue. Oh, and please go easy on me for spelling, I'm typing this on WordPad, so no spell checker!**

**Chapter Three**

He had no idea how to tell Granger about his father. He could imagine it now, 'Hey, Granger! You know how you've been searching for your parents murderer/ the person who ruined your life? Yeah, well that's my Father...just thought you should know!'

To his embarassment, his mother had dragged him to the library. And of course, just his luck, she sat them down at the table Granger was occupying. Granted, it was a pretty big table and she was on the other side, but still! He glared at Narcissa. "What are you playing at Mother?" he whispered furiously. She ignored him and pulled out a book from her dragon skin purse. "Here, dear, read this!" She thrust the book into his hands. He looked down and paled.

_Muggles for Dummies_

"Uh, Mother, why-" Draco started, mollified. "Oh hush, Dragon," Narcissa interupted, "go talk to her! I feel so dreadful about about this whole thing. She's the only child here without someone visiting. Now, go talk to her before I go start a conversation myself!" she hissed.

"Mother!" Draco whined. "Fine then." Narcissa stood, and gracefully went and sat across from Hermione. "Hello! Miss Granger, is it? I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's Mum!" She smiled widely.

Draco stiffled a laugh as he saw Granger shrink away from his mother. "Er, uh, yeah." Granger stammered "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Draco, dear! Where are your manners? Come over here and say hello." Narcissa called.

"But Mother, I'm reading this, er, _interesting_ book." He gestured to the book in his hands. Anything to advoid having to go make conversation with the girl.

"Oh, you can read that book about Muggles some other time, dear!" She then turned to Hermione and stage whispered. "He's always got his nose in that book! Oh, that boy and his obsession with Muggles!" Granger snorted.

Draco's face turned pink. What was his Mother doing?

**DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/**

Hermione had been sitting at the library, listening to her Muggle iPod, when the two Malfoys walked in. She tried ignored them. But then Mrs. Malfoy had come and sit across from her.

"Hello! Miss Granger, is it? I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's Mum!" Mrs. Malfoy reminded Hermione of the Cheshire Cat from a Muggle story her mother had once read her.

"Er, uh, yeah." she stammered in response, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Draco, dear! Where are your manners? Come over here and say hello." Mrs. Malfoy called to her ferret of a son.

"But Mother, I'm reading this, er, interesting book." He gestured to the book in his hands. Hermione could vaguely make out the words _for Dummies_, and she smirked.

"Oh, you can read that book about Muggles some other time, dear!" She then turned to Hermione and stage whispered. "He's always got his nose in that book! Oh, that boy and his obsession with Muggles!" Hermione snorted. This was just too good!

Narcissa noticed a Muggle device on the table. "Dragon, dear, come here! Thats the Muggle contraption you use to listen to music! It's called an iBud I believe..?" She trailed off looking at Hermione. "An iPod." Hermione timedly corrected.

"Do you sing, dear?" Narcissa asked Hermione exitedly.

Hermione nodded slowly while looking at the table, cheeks bright pink. She could tell Mrs. Malfoy was waiting for her to continue. "Er, nothing big, I just sing and dance at some Muggle theatres and recitals during the summer...but that was before..." She trailed off akwardly. She didn't know why but Mrs. Malfoy had the same motherly air about her as her own mother had had. Hermione felt like she could talk to her. She yearned for a motherly figure to talk to. Even if it was just for a little while.

**A/N: In the books Hermione's home life seemed dreadfully boring. I figured, Why couldn't Hermione be into performing? I mean if you look at the way she introduced herself on the Hogwarts Express, it's probable that she wouldn't be very stage shy. But don't worry this was just a conversation between Narcissa and Hermione :) And once again, this stories life depends on number of Reviews/Favs/Alerts. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N Wow! Two chapters in one day! 10 points to Slytherin, yeah! And, once again, the story length will probably depend on how many reviews this story receives. Oh, and please go easy on me for spelling, I'm typing this on WordPad, so no spell checker!**

**P.S. Special thanks to all who have reviewed so far!**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione had truly enjoyed the conversation she had had with Narcissa. They had talked for the better part of an hour when she reliezed that she was due to be back at Gryffindor tower to spend some time with her friends before Christmas break the next day. Hermione sincererly told Narcissa that it was nice to meet her, and reluctantly left. She was halfway down the hall when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione, dear!" Narcissa glided over to Hermione. "It wouldn't suprise me if you were to decline. Goodness knows you have enough reason to but... If you don't have any other plans we'd be delighted if you can join us for Christmas!" Draco looked as if he'd rather spend the holiday with Buckbeak and anyways why would she want to spend the hols with the Malfoys? Even if one _did _remind her of her her mother. And besides, for unknown reasons Hermione had been the only one not invited to the Burrow. To make matters worse, at the moment she was the only Gryffindor signed up to stay at school over the hols. "I know it's quite short notice with the holidays starting tomorrow and all." Narcissa fussed.

"Erm, Mrs. Malfoy? I would love to." Hermione gave a small smile.

It would be nice not to spend her first Christmas without her parents alone.

**DMHG/ DMHG/ DMHG/ DMHG/ DMHG/ DMHG/ DMHG/ **

Narcissa gave Hermione a sincere smile. She really had taken a liking to the girl.

So after they had exchanged goodbyes for the day, Narcissa was faced with the task of dealing with her _very _angry Dragon.

"Mother." he stopped and stared at Narcissa blankly. "Why ever do you hate me?" he asked dead serious.

Narcissa laughed, "Oh, m'dear Dragon, I assure you I don't hate you. I'm simply being hospitable to a good friend of yours! It was, after all, quite rude of the Weasels, er, Weasleys," Narcissa smirked, "to not invite such a bright, reasonable witch to spend the holidays with them."

"And besides," Narcissa's face sobered, "I'm hoping this will help you get over that silly 'Purebloods are superior' notion your father has planted in your head. Believe me dear, It's not our blood that makes us superior. Surely Hermione has proven that."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys but I figured that 2 chapters in 1 day kind of helps make up for that ;) Anyways, ****Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N First of all, Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far! And, once again (sorry, I know it's getting repetitive), the story length will probably depend on how many reviews this story receives. Oh, and please go easy on me for spelling, I'm typing this on WordPad, so no spell checker!**

**P.S. Have a Happy Christmas everyone! **

**Chapter Five**

By the time she had reached the commen room, Hermione was overjoyed at the fact she didn't have to be alone on Christmas. She had never spent the holiday alone. She had either went home to her parents or just happened to be at Grimmauld Place. But now that she thought about it, she had never been _invited_ anywhere for the hols.

It didn't even bother Hermione that Malfoy's father was a known Death Eater. Narcissa had assured her that her husband would not be anywhere near Malfoy Manor, which suited Hermione just fine.

She had just spotted Harry and Ron, and started to make her way over to them when she was stopped by a timid first year.

"Hermione Granger? Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. He said that you, er, you are what you eat...?" Hermione nodded her thanks, and left without a word. She'd try to catch up with the boys later.

When arriving at the Headmasters office she thought about what the password could be for a moment. "Smarties." The door opened and she entered the portrait covered room. All the portraits turned to look at her and she blushed crimson. What did Professor Dumbledore possibly want her for? Was it about Harry?

"Ah, Miss Granger!" Hermione turned to see the old wizard sitting at his desk. "Hello, Professor." Hermione said nervously. "Not to worry, Miss Granger, not to worry! I am simply being a curious old man. I have recieved word that you have been invited to spend the holidays with the Malfoy family...?" Oh. So this was what this was about. "Yes, Sir, I have been." Hermione grimaced, "And I have already accepted the genorous offer, Headmaster." Dumbledore frowned. "Miss Granger, I'm sure you understand about the families, er, _dark_ reputation. We, that is, the Order feel that it would not be in your best interests to go. After all, with your parents gone, it is our job to insure both your physical _and_ emotional well being." Dumbledore said solemnly, as if daring Hermione to object. And object she did.

Hermione felt her face turn red, and her blood boil.

"Professor , if the Order truly cared about my emotional well being would it not have been more prudent to protect my parents in the _first place_? No. You only want me alive because I'm Harry freaking Potter's best friend. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry, but I'm starting to loose my trust in the Order."

"But Miss Granger, they may try to-"

Hermione interrupted angrily "To what? To convert me over to the 'Dark Side'? Do you honestly think I'm so weak minded I'd switch just like that? Oh, yes of course I'll join the Dark Side, Voldemort! _Tell me, is it true you have cookies?_" Hermione finished shrilly. She was starting to loose all respect she had ever had for the man.

Dumbledore was shocked, "Miss Granger! We know you feel guilty about your parents death, but it wasn't your fau-"

"Wasn't my fault! Well your right about one thing Professor." She turned away from him and glared at the door, which she would soon be walking through. "I blame your Order. Making the world the better place? Yeah right." Hermione walked towards the door and stopped in the doorway. She glared at Dumbledore "You've killed people too." she whispered in a deadly whisper.

She fully intended on spending Christmas with the Malfoys. No one would stop her from gaining a motherly figure. It was their fault she didn't have one.

**A/N I'm really happy about how this chapter turned out! I just had to add in the AVPS reference! And since I won't be for a few days, I'm gonna wish you all a Happy Christmas!**

**Remember: Reviews are like Christmas presents!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N First of all, I hope you all had an amazing Christmas! And Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far! Oh, and please go easy on me for spelling, I'm typing this on WordPad, so no spell checker!**

**Chapter Six**

Narcissa could tell something was troubling Hermione as soon as she stepped off of the train. Hermione nodded goodbye before walking over to Narcissa. Hermione either didn't see, or studiously ignored her friends shocked faces. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said quietly. "Call me Narcissa, dear." Narcissa corrected gently, studying the younger girls face.

They stood for a mement saying nothing, before Narcissa led Hermione to a bench. Draco was always one of the last students of the train, so she had claimed the bench since her Dragon's first year. Narcissa noticed the red-haired family and Potter were staring at them. "Your friends worry about you," Narcissa nodded her head towards the Weasleys. Hermione looked up, without looking at the Weasleys. She breathed, "They have reason too, after this morning." And at the older womens confused look, she explained her encounter with the Headmaster. Narcissa smiled gently at Hermione "I'm glad you trust me, dear...and...thank you for standing up for my son and I,despite the reputation my husband has made for the family Dragon and I aren't bad people." The end of the sentance was said almost desperatly.

Hermione nodded. "No matter, they're afraid I'll betray them." Hermione snorted. "Are they right to be afraid?" Narcissa questioned quietly.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Hermione replied frowning.

And at that moment, Narcissa realized that girl was scared. She was confused, heartbroken, and alone. Narcissa vowed to help this girl, whichever path she chose.

**DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG**

The trained had stopped a good ten minutes ago but he remained seated, waiting for the crowds to pass and the platform to clear out. Draco was secretly pleased that Granger would be staying with them over the holidays. He felt horribly guilty about her parents death. He knew he had no reason to, there was no way he could have known. But his stomach felt funny everytime he saw her and he all he wanted to comfort her. To make her laugh. To see her smiling at him.

He was going crazy.

It was guilt. Or...No. It must be guilt. It had to be.

Afterall, what else could it be?

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas (if you celebrate it)! **

**I wamted to say thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appriciate them! Lol they remind me that people are, in fact, reading this story and at least somewhat enjoying it :) **

**I know the characters seem OOC but since this did not happen in the book (obviously) I am just assuming this is how they would react. And, no, I'm not just randomly going to make Hermione evil, but at the moment she's horribly lost and confused. HOWEVER I'm not ruling out the possibility that she does switch, but know that if she does, it won't just be out of spite because she's mad at Dumbledore. **

**And also, If you like this story, I'd really appriciate it if you guys would check out at least one of my other fics (most of them are really quick songfics) and let me know how they were. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N WARNING: This chapter was written under the influence of WICKED! Lol I have spent 2 days straight listening to the WICKED: The New Musical soundtrack. Is anyone else absolutly in love with the music? :) If so, whats your favourite song? Mine's Defying Gravity. :)**

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far! Oh, and please go easy on me for spelling, I'm typing this on WordPad, so no spell checker!**

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione was pleasently suprised when she had first seen Malfoy Manor. It was beautiful! The mansion was enourmas, and white, with vines and the odd flower spiralling around the front porch railings. There was a bird perch located near the front door, with a stunning white peacock sitting. There was a balcony, with various flower pots, and many walking trails, some leading to gardens, one led to a pool, and she saw that one led to a stage that was located on the very back edge of the property. Narcissa had put up a charm so there was no snow, and the tempature would be warm.

Draco had already went into the house, and Narcissa had waited near the limo. Out of consideration for Hermione she had bought a limo, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be comfortable with portkey. Hermione greatly appreciated the gesture, as she couldn't use a portkey without being ill for at least two hours after. It was just like flying on a broomstick. Some things Hermione just couldn't get the hang of.

Narcissa had come up to her and cautiously wrapped her arm around Hermiones' shoulders. "- and do you see that stage back there, Hermione, dear? You're free to use that whenever you like." Narcissa was rambling, in her nervousness. Hermione's eyes watered, she was just so _happy_.

"Oh, dear, are you alright? Did something I say upset you?" Narcissa, asked wide eyed seeing Hermione's tears. Hermione sniffled "N-no i-it's just that- that..thank you." Hermione sobbed.

She was so overwhelmed.

**HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/**

Narcissa pulled the sobbing girl into a comforting embrace. She knew how hard this would be for the girl. Narcissa could tell how overwheming this was for the girl, so she gently led her into the house. "Elphie!" Narcissa called, and Hermione jumped when the green house elf apparated in front of the pair. Hermione started sobbing harder and Narcissa was at a loss of what to do.

"Mother, I-" Draco swung around the corner and cut off, noticing the distraught girl in his mothers arms. He cautiously approached Hermione. And after sharing a look with his mother, he took the girl into his arms. Of course, Narcissa knew that if Hermione had been less upset, she'd have protested, but the girl just sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

Narcissa asked Elphie to bring Hermione's bags to the room she'd be staying in, and left Draco and Hermione alone to go make some tea for Hermione.

There wasn't really anything she could do to help at the moment.

**HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/HGDM/**

After his mother had left, Draco gently coaxed Hermione over to the couch and helped her sit down. He didn't know what to say- he had no experiance with distraught females, but he found that letting her ruin his shirt with her tears seemed to be enough.

**A/N lol sorry guys, I just couldn't resist the "Elphie" thing XD. **

_**I Hope you all have an awesome New Year! I wish you all the best!**_

**Please Review! And thanks so much to all those who review! lol I made myself write this chapter earlier than I originally planned, because of all the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

**I'm currently home sick, and to top it off I sprained my wrist yesterday. Fun. **

**Anyways... I realize that some of you are put out by the length of the chapters, and I promise I'll try to start making them longer, but I'm used to writing really short one shots so bear with me :) **

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far! Oh, and please go easy on me for spelling, I'm typing this on WordPad, so no spell checker!**

**Chapter Eight**

Draco held Hermione until her sobbing ceased. He continued to rub her back comfortingly, and she gradually feel into a deep sleep. He then stood and shifted Hermione so he was cradeling her, and carried her to the room she would be staying in. Draco noticed the stares he recieved from the portraits hanging on the walls, but ignored them. "Elphie," he called softly and with a quiet 'pop' the tall and lanky, green house elf appeared and bowed. "What can Elphie do for young Mister Malfoy?" She asked bowing again. "Open the door...please. And have you any idea where my mother is?" Elphie worldlessly opened the door and Draco entered the room, and deposited the girl gently onto the mattress.

He turned quickly at the sound of the door closing. He looked at the door suspiciously and pulled back the covers and tucked the girl in. He left her, and walked over to the door. It was locked. "Oh, damn. No." He tried again to open the door "Alohamora!" Still locked. He tried every unlocking spell he could think of. "No. No. No. No. No!" He called quietly for Elphie but instead Narcissa appeared.

"Hello, Dragon." She said innocently.

"Mother. Open the door."

"Sweetheart, I have no idea what your talking about." Narcissa smiled at him before walking over to the mirror next to Hermione's bed and fixing her lipstick. She glanced over at the sleeping Gryffindor and smiled sadly. "It looks as if our guest has had quite a rough day. Wouldn't you agree, Dragon?"

"Well considering the state of my favorite shirt. Yes, it seems that way." Draco said sarcastically, gesturing to his tear stained top.

"Are you aware of the events that occured the last day of term? When Hermione was summoned to the Headmasters office?" She turned around and glanced at her son before swinging back to face the mirror." She crossed her arms, and glanced yet again, at the girl laying on the bed.

Draco shook his head slowly. Was this what Hermione was upset about?

**DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/**

Narcissa knew her sons face. She could read his emotions like a book. So she coulod tell he was both anxious and concerned. Hm. How curious.

"It seems that Hermione is unsure of where her loyalties should lie."

Draco looked at his mother with wide eyes, and opened his mouth to retort, but his mother shushed him. She looked meaningfully at Hermione and then at the door. They both walked toward the door, and Narcissa exited and closed the door after her. Draco cursed and tried to open the door that his mother had just locked again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

**I'm REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I'm not one for excuses but exams are coming up, yadda yadda yadda. And I'm practicing like crazy for my Drama exam, in which I get to perform WICKED's 'Popular'! I thank all of you who have stuck with this story despite its ridiculously short chapters and delays. Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far! Please go easy on me for spelling, I'm typing this on WordPad, so no spell checker!**

**PS- It would mean a lot to me if you guys could check out some of my other HP related 'fanfics', and review and let me know your opinions! :)**

**And without further ado,**

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione could vaguely hear voices, but they sounded distant, and she was much to drowsy to recognize the voices anyhow. By the time she awoke she had almost completly forgotten the events of the previous day.

Hermione bolted upright, horrified. Where was she? This most definatly was not Hogwarts. Term was over. And this most definatly not her bedroom at her parents house. Her parents were gone, along with the house which was now a pile of rubble.

So where was she?

She gazed around, drowsely.

A stone bedside table held up by two intertwined snakes, stone walls, a golden mirror with roses imprinted on the sides, a huge window and grand fireplace.

And Malfoy.

She paused, when she noticed none other than Draco freakin' Malfoy. He was asleep, with his back against the door. She froze and her eyes widened with fear. Adrenaline pumping, she scrambled off the bed and looked around the room for something to defend herself with. The only thing she could see was a pillow. How cliche. She was trapped in a room with the slimy Slytherin and all she had was a pillow. Where was her wand!

She summoned all her Gryffindor courage and approached him, pillow in hand.

"Malfoy?" She asked timedly.

He answered by flinching and sliding over so her was laying on his side.

"Malfoy!" She said a little bit louder.

He rolled over a few times, and sighed.

"Malfoy!" She yelled and he immediantly awoke.

He jumped up, and she did the only thing she could think of.

She whacked him in the face with the pillow.

"Granger! What are you doing!" He asked sputtering and pushing the pillow away from his face. "Trying to smother me in my sleep? I don't know about you Gryffindors, but smothering someo-" She hit him again.

He ran over to the bed and grabbed the other pillow. They circled eachother and waited for their opponent to make a move. Finally, Hermione jumped at him and hit him in the side and he returned the blow by hitting her squarely on the back.

Sometime during the fight, Hermione remembered where she was and the events of yesterday and she started laughing. Draco eventually joined in the laughter after realizing Hermione wasn't aiming to kill anymore. By the time the pair called a truce, the room was covered in feathers, which had flew from the expensive phoenix feather designer pillows.

Draco laughed once more, and looked down. "I've never had a pillow fight before... and Grang- er, Hermione, this was kind of...entertaining." Hermione laughed, and held out her hand. She wanted to see. To make sure he was over his prejudice.

"Don't worry, Malf- Draco, Mud washes off."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far! Please go easy on me for spelling, I'm typing this on WordPad, so no spell checker!**

**And remember: exams are coming up so updates might not be as frequent, but**_** I'm not giving up on this story!**_

**PS- It would mean a lot to me if you guys could check out some of my other HP related 'fanfics', and review and let me know your opinions! :) **

**Special Thanks to ****Alicemaybrandonjones**** (for checking out and reviewing some of my other fanfics!) and ****Sensula**** (for wishing me luck on my Drama exam, I really appreciate it!) **

**Chapter Ten**

Draco stood for what seemed a lifetime, before finally grasping Hermione's hand. The handshake lasted no more than two seconds before Draco ripped his hands from hers. She smiled shyly at him and he raised his hand so he could inspect it. Nothing wrong that he could see. No visable damage. He wasn't mutating.

Slowly he raised his hand and gently touched Hermione's cheek. He laughed gleefully, and smiled. Not smirked, smiled.

"They were wrong, they've been wrong this whole time." He sobered and sat on the side of the bed, his head in his hands.

So _this_ had been his mothers plan.

**DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/**

Narcissa stood quietly outside the door, she had been quite amused by the childish pillowfight. Narcissa savoured moments like this, Draco had never had a proper childhood. However, shortly after the pillowfight Narcissa had heard someone at the door, and went to investigate. There in the threshold was a tall, blond, aristocratic man.

Her husband.

Of course she still loved Lucius more than the world itself. She knew he had to do what he could to survive. Lucius' fathe, Abraxas, had been a Deatheater, so, naturally, Lucius had to be one too.

In reality Lucius was a loving man, who loved his family. Everything he did was to protect his family.

So she could only hope that he could accept Hermione, after seeing Draco's feelings for the girl.

He had to, and if not...well she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

**A/N: I appologize for the short chapter, but this is just a filler. And I'm sorry to say so but I won't be updating (probably) until exams are done, and my exams end on the 31st (of this month). But Please, Please bear with me and stick with the story. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far! Please go easy on me for spelling, I'm typing this on WordPad, so no spell checker!**

**And remember: exams are coming up so updates might not be as frequent, but**_** I'm not giving up on this story!**_

**PS- It would mean a lot to me if you guys could check out some of my other HP related 'fanfics', and review and let me know your opinions! :) **

**Chapter Eleven**

If Hermione had been shocked at Draco's breakdown, she had been absolutly astounded when Narcissa had walked into the room, Lucius in tow.

Hermione instantly stiffened. She hadn't told anybody of her suspicions, but she was sure he had had something to do with her parents death. She discreetly slid to the right so she was standing closer to Draco then she had been previously.

"Miss Granger." he acknowledged, speaking with his familliar drawl. And Hermione responded by whimpering quietly as small tears flooded he vision.

After seeing the girls tears, Lucius instantly gave up on his aristocratic way of speaking, (which admittedly _was _quite intimidating) and slipped into a more friendly voice.

"So, Cissy tells me you will be spending the holiday with us." It wasn't a question, but Hermione nervously responded, "I can leave."

"No!" Hermione violently flinched at his outburst. He coughed, "I mean to say, Miss Granger, that Narcissa and I have spoken and we have come to the conclusion that we would take great plessure in you staying with us." He smirked at Draco, whose face was turning pink. "And it seems some more than others." He nodded farewell, and left the room.

Narcissa, who had been silent during the exchange, locked eyes with Hermione. "Don't be intimidated by him, dear. He's not a bad person, just a good person whom has had this life thrust upon him." She gave a meaningful look, and left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Draco looked over at Hermione and gave her a timid smile.

This would be a long holiday.

**A/N: I know, I know! I'm sorry this is so short. But this is intended to be a short scene, and I have little time to write, so please bear with me! (At least 'till exams are done and I have no valid reason to slack off** ;)**)**

**PS I think I'm starting to fall in love with all you reviewers! :P I REALLY appriciate you all taking the time to review :) So Please Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Go easy on me for spelling, I have no spell checker!**

**PS- It would mean a lot to me if you guys could check out some of my other HP related 'fanfics', and review and let me know your opinions! :) **

**PSS- I'm currently not feeling very good about this story, so will you guys let me know if it gets confusing?I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I won't give up on it, but I'd really appriciate some comments and reviews, they keep me writing! :) Thanks guys! **

**Chapter Twelve**

As soon as the room had been cleared, Hermione whispered furiously, "I know it was him." Draco stood, shocked, and slowly became filled with dread. He had decided sometime when he had been comforting her, that he would not tell her of his fathers involvement. It would only hurt her, which, in turn, would end up hurting him somehow. He was a Slytherin afterall, everything he did was for his own benifit.

"What makes you think that Granger?" He said viciously, slipping back into his old ways. Hermione stepped back, suprised at his sudden personality switch, but held her ground.

She raised her head, "I just know. I can feel it." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, _Mudblood_, you have no proof."

And with those parting words, he stormed out.

But he swore he could hear a desperate sob before the door swung closed.

**DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/DMHG/**

"Mother! I want the Mudblood of of this house, _now_!"

Lucius heard his sons voice echoing throughout the hallways.

He held the bridge of his nose, and tried to breathe deeply, failing miserably.

He needed Miss Granger here. He needed her to learn to love Draco. To show him the good in himself...and others.

Lucius made sure he was alone before finally shedding a tear. Contrary to popular belief, Lucius loved his wife and son dearly.

He had never wanted to kill. To maim. To torture.

He hadn't had a choice.

All he wanted was for Draco to understand.

But no. Lucius knew Draco. He knew that Draco resented him.

All because Lucius had been required to fill his sons head with prejudice.

And once again, Lucius sat in his study, cursing the boy who was once known as Tom Riddle.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door that would lead to Lucius Malfoy's study. Narcissa had pointed it out for her, and begged her to stay.

Hermmione had decided to stay, because, well, where else was she to go? Surely Dumbledore had warned the Weasleys about her actions in his office. If she went to the Burrow they would be extremly suspicious.

So, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked again. No answer. She was turning around to leave when Lucius Malfoy had opened the door.

He peered down at he, "How can I help you Miss Granger?"

"Why did you kill them?"

**AN: Woohoo! There you go guys! My longest chapter yet,(I think)! :) **

***Thanks to all those who have wished me luck on exams, they start next week and honestly, I haven't started studying yet. Oops. My bad :P LOL, anyways: **

**Please Review! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than merchandise and, of course, this Fanfic.**

**A/N Hey, sorry for the long delay! I only have one more exam left (French), but it's not until Monday :) **

**Go easy on me for spelling, I have no spell checker!**

**PS- It would mean a lot to me if you guys could check out some of my other HP related 'fanfics', and review and let me know your opinions! :) **

**PSS- Okay, Okay! You guys convinced me to keep up the story. Apparently some people enjoy it, and who am I to to stop you? :P So once again, I WILL CONTINUE THIS! But any ideas or suggestions would be greatly appriciated :)**

**Anywhoo..On with the chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

He beckoned for her to enter his study, but she didn't move.

"Shall I call Narcissa? Would you be more comfortable with her in the room?" Hermione only responded with a nod.

"Elphie!" He called, and immediately, the elf appeared, "Fetch Cissa for me. _Please._" he added glancing at the Muggleborn witch beside him. The elf squeaked, and apparated away to find Narcissa.

Mere moments later, Narcissa arrived and grabbed Hermiones hand and gently coaxed her into the study.

Meanwhile Draco was in his room, simply laying on his silk green sheets, previously his bed would be covered with his familliar dragon sheets. He had asked the house elf to change his sheet when he had found out that Hermione would be staying with them. The Dragons had been charmed to fly around on the sheets. And he remembered fondly the times where he would lay on his side and just watch the dragons fly around, eventually lulling him into a deep sleep.

But that was the old Draco. The Draco who could actually sleep. The old him had never had nightmares. No. The nightmares hadn't started until fourth year.

Draco sighed. He imagined Dragons. Dragons could fly. Dragons were free! Nobody dared mess with one.

How many times had he wished he could just turn into one?

And fly away...

Away from Prejudice. Away from his crazy Aunt Bellatrix. Away from Potter, who had his heart set on destroying Draco's life. Away from the Dark Lord.

And away from _her._

Hermione.

The girl who made him feel queasy, and confused, and in lo-

NO!

Well maybe he didn't want to fly away from Hermione.

He'd take her with him.

Flying free.

**A/N: There you go guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry its so short, but I had limited time to write this chapter. :) I can't guarantee when I update again, due to the fact I have one exam Monday, and then I'm starting the next term. (And of course, lucky me, I get all the hard classes in one term. XD :P **

**Anyways, Please Review!**


	14. AN

Authors Notes. We all hate 'em.

But, I'm sorry that I havn't updated in a while but my life has been crazy busy lately! I'm not one for excuses but the real world does get first priority! :P

This Authors Note is just and aknowledgement that YES! I have not forgotton about this story but I haven't even had time to think about what'll happen next! Ideas are appriciated!

And thanks to those who haven't givin up on my story (yet).

:) Hoping you are well,

MythologyPrincess


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm Baaaacck! :) **

**Thanks so much to those who haven't lost patience with the EXTREMLY slow updates! :)**

**btw: I'm still stuck typing this on WordPad, so unfortunatally no spell checker, so please, please, please try to disregard the errors! Thank You! **

****And for those who commented on the number of library books in one of the earlier chapters: lol! yeah I had absolutly no clue how many library books Hogwarts would have so I just typed in a random number! I had planned on checking it to make sure it made sense but I forgot and published it :) Sorry! ;)**

Hermione sat at the vanity in the Malfoy's guest room. She had decided to stay afterall. Lucius had only did what he did because he was under the Imperious curse. Of course, t first she had scoffed and turned to leave the room, but he had gently grabbed her shoulder and beckoned her over to a large marble Pensieve.

She had refused to watch the memories. The last thing she needed was to watch her parents being killed. Lucius and Narcissa had nodded solemnly when she had said she would stay, but only for this holiday. Of course she knew she was welcomed to change her mind. And where she would go wasn't quite clear yet, but she knew she just had to get away.

But not yet.

**DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Draco had never really knew what he wanted in life. Well, other than material possessions of course!

But he knew he wanted _her._

The girl. The Muggleborn girl. The girl- who was now an orphan because of his father.. great. "Welcome to the family hon!" he thought sarcastically.

Honestly, he was already packed. Ready to leave with her whenever- or if, of course -the oppertunity arose.

He had stood outside her door for hours, listening to her singing.

He remembered her saying in the library that she sung...

_"Wishing you were somehow here again _

_Knowing we must say goodbye _

_Try to forgive, teach me to live _

_Give me the strength to try!" _

While, of course, he wasn't really into the kind of music she was singing, he could appriciate it. And he had to admit she was a beautiful singer.

He could hear the emotion she was putting into the song...

It was as if she were singing about her parents.

His eyes watered and, once again, he was wracked with guilt.

_"No more memories, no more silent tears _

_No more gazing across the wasted years _

_Help me say goodbye..."_

He then turned and fled.

_"...Help me say goodbye!"_

**A/N- Song: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from The Phantom of the Opera. **


End file.
